


Having to get undercuts

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [23]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Pegging anon here again XD I hope you guys don't mind if i keep requesting (I just love you so much) Well...I was thinking about Zen playing with MC (tickles or smth like that) while them has gum in their mouth and oops. It came out. And then... you know... OMG MC, MY RAT TAIL D: yup, it seems someone needs a haircut. If you could write something like that with RFA+ V + Saeran + Vanderwood (Everyone with undercuts? omg i can't breathe) it would be great. Again, Thank you ♥A/N: Welcome back pegging anon (๑ゝڡ◕๑) totally took inspiration for zens from you sorry but also a lil not sorry because it was a good idea. We absolutely do not mind! Thank you for loving us, we love you too ^^! <3 SORRY IF THIS GOT TOO LONG I CAN’T HELP MYSELF (but omg can you imagine them with undercuts? quick someone make fan art) ~Admin 404*SIDE NOTE* A lot of these works are my older works, so I refer to Vanderwood as they typically, and the character personalities are probably off for both Jihyun and Saeran since it's before we got Another Story to go based off of , just an explanation for past and upcoming works!





	Having to get undercuts

*YOOSUNG:

-It was an innocent game of Twister (or was it? wink wonk)

-He was showing you how good he was at the game! And he was winning!

-Right foot red? GOTCHA

-Or…..not?

-He slipped and accidently hit you in the chin, which caused you to yelp in pain

-“OH MY GOD, MC??? ARE YOU OKAY??? OMG I’M SO SORRY!!!”

-He’s busy worrying about you, but you were looking around for the gum you had in your mouth. Where the hell did it go???

-When he goes to rub the back of his head and apologize for the 47th time, he feels something sticky

\- 'ew wtf is this oh mY GOD MC PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT YOUR BLOOD OR ANYTHING?????'

-You check it out for him, and…

-“Oh.. well uh, there’s the gum I’ve been looking for, haha….”

-…your….your what

-You immediately drag him to a barber shop to get it fixed up

-Pouting because??? He now has to get his hair cut? It took him SO LONG to grow it out!

-Pouting too much to even tell the barber what he wants done to his hair, so you have to decide for him

-At the end it looks like fine??? Like, now he has a little floof on the top!

-When he sees it short in the back with a star etched into it???

-ECSTATIC OMG MC LOOK THERE’S A STAR IN MY HAIR HOW CUTE IS THAT!!!!!!!!!

-Always tracing the star when he’s trying to think or focus on something

-5000000% Putty in your hands if YOU trace the star lightly

*ZEN:

-The two of you were relaxing at home, so he decided to leave his hair down!

-Get into the relaxed spirit!

-He had been messing with you all. day.

-Cooking? Comes in and tickles you from behind.

-Washing dishes? Comes in and pokes your sides until you’re a laughing mess on the floor

-You were SO. ON. EDGE.

-He calmed down hours later, so you thought it was safe to chew on some gum, just to take your mind off of watching your back from the literal tickle monster in your house

-At one point, he stepped incorrectly and you could hear the floor creak from behind you

-So you took the opportunity to get your revenge!

-You whip around and tackle him to the ground, tickling up and down his sides until he’s literally gasping for breath and is red in the face

-You let him cool down, but you stay hovering over him

\- big mistake

-Just when you thought you had your revenge, his hands were back at your sides, tickling you back!

\- big mistake part 2

-You couldn’t get away fast enough! You ended up a laughing mess

-Until you feel your gum fall out of your mouth and

-P A N I C P A N I C PA NI C PANIC

-He stops immediately and almost starts crying right then and there when he realizes it’s in his hair

-It takes an hour of crying to drag him to the barber to get it fixed up

-HATES IT. DOESN’T WANT TO CUT HIS HAIR. ALMOST FIGHTS BARBER

-So you sit him down and talk to him about getting an undercut

-“Zen, if the barber cuts just the bottom layer, it gets the gum out, and your hair will still be long-ish! It’ll just be short on the sides, the top will be longer, and you can tie it up if you want!”

-Agrees because he can still keep his hair at least semi-long, it’ll just be a secret undercut

-His hair goes down to his shoulders now (rip the rat tail)

\- you get it done too because holy hell you felt TERRIBLE

*JAEHEE:

-SHE’S JUST RECENTLY ABLE TO GROW OUT HER HAIR

-WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER

\- pls baehee it was an accident

-You didn’t mean to fall asleep with gum in your mouth!!! But you were so EXHAUSTED!!!

-She was just as exhausted when she came home! She didn’t notice either!

-She woke up the next morning to something sticking to the back of her neck?

-‘Did I sweat that much in my sleep last night???’

-When she looks in the mirror and sees that it’s gum, she calmly woke you up

\- MC WAKE THE FUCK UP *RIPS SHEETS OUT FROM UNDER YOU*

-“MC? Did you sleep with gum in your mouth last night? I believe it’s found its way into my hair.”

-YOU’RE APOLOGIZING PROFUSELY

-SHE’S CALM AND YOU JUST BROKE DOWN

-BAEHEE NOW HAS TO CUT HER HAIR COME ON SHE JUST GOT IT PAST HER SHOULDERS

-She has to calm you down and invites you to the beauty parlor with her, to get a new hair cut

-Goes for her previous hair style, the short cut

-NO BAEHEE THAT’S NOT HAPPENING YOU DESERVE TO LET YOUR HAIR FLOW

-So you suggest getting it slightly shorter, but with a secret undercut tattoo instead of all of it short!

-Once you explain what an undercut is exactly, she’s really liking the idea!!!

-“MC! Would you get a matching one with me?”

-So the two of you got cute matching undercut pieces of intricate lotus designs!

-LOVES IT SO MUCH SHE THINKS ITS SO CUTE!!!

-Makes sure to wear her hair up as often as possible because she loves it that much

\- also makes sure you aren’t sleeping with gum in your mouth anymore

-Offers to do your hair for you so she has an excuse to trace your undercut

*JUMIN:

-You asked him if your younger cousins could come visit!

-He obviously couldn’t say no to you! You looked too cute asking him!

-Well that and he loved you, jfc, he’d get you anything you asked for

-What he DIDN’T KNOW, however, was how ANNOYING your cousins were!!!

-They’d be perfect little angels when you were around! But the MOMENT you walked through the door threshold, they were DEMONS

\- CAN I HAVE SAEYOUNG EXORCISE YOU GUYS

-Seriously considered making a few bodyguards come into the penthouse to play with them

-But!!! He didn’t do that!

-He had to get along with them! They were important to you!

-He kept reminding himself that he needed to get along with them

-That thought was thrown out of the window the moment one of them purposefully stuck gum to the back of his head

\- literally just smacked it to the back of his head

-Couldn’t even get angry. Couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t make any facial expression.

-Complete blank, Jumin.exe has stopped working

-You happened to walk in the moment it happened and you disciplined your cousins

-How dare they do that to your JuJu!!

-You sent them home and spent almost an hour trying to get Jumin to respond to ANYTHING

-He didn’t say anything, but took you by the hand, making you accompany him to fix his hair

\- expensive ass hair dresser omg

-He has no idea how to fix this. REALLY doesn’t want his hair short, but that’s all the hair dresser kept suggesting

-Before he got angry at the hair dresser, you suggest an undercut, that way he can keep some of his floof!

-You even suggested getting a cute design in it!!

-“But MC, would it be professional?”

-Well, I mean, maybe???

-“But Jumin, you could get a cute little kitty design! I think it’ll be super cute!”

-That’s it, hands down, MC said “kitty” and said they’ll think it’s cute, HE’S GETTING IT

-Honestly loves it when he sees it, and requests you take a picture for him totally not because it’d be blurry if he did

-No fucks given if it isn’t professional, he’ll give dirty looks to whoever talks badly about it

\- lowkey talks MC into getting one too because he goes insane when he sees them with the kitty undercut

*SAEYOUNG:

-He doesn’t even need to get gum in his hair to get an undercut

-He just really wants one!!!

-He’s no longer part of the agency! He can do whATEVER HE WANTS

-Was going to tell you

-Was going to take you along

-But decided surprising you was a lot more fun!

-So he gets it done in secret, and comes home, calling for you

-The moment you see him, you grab the closest lamp and hold it defensively beCAUSE THAT’S NOT YOUR CURLY-HAIRED GOOFBALL

-THAT’S SOME WEIRD DUDE WALKING INTO MY HOUSE

\- mc wtf are you gonna do with a lamp pls, it’s me

-He didn’t get it cut extremely short, it’s still pretty shaggy in actuality

-But it took you a minute to register that, wow that’s Saeyoung

-And wOW HIS HAIRCUT IS SUPER FUCKING CUTE

-10/10 LOVE running your hands through it omg

-When you get to the back of his head, you can feel the patterns of a spaceship and a few stars

-“Okay but what did you expect me to get MC??? IT’S SPACE!!!!”

-The sensation he gets when you run your hands over the shorter hairs immediately gives him chills

\- dear god dont do it in public

-He’s so excited! It’s a shorter kind of shaggy than he’s used to, but!

-It’s not in his eyes! It’s lighter on his head!

-IT’S EASIER TO PUT WIGS ON

-Tries his hardest to talk you into getting one too

-“At least get a secret one MC!!! We can make a whole GALAXY if we just put our heads together, HA”

\- pls help me

-The other members think it’s odd, but also very….Saeyoung-like

-When you see him run a hand through his newly-found short shag, you dIE INSIDE

-BECAUSE IT’S SO HOT???

-Like the shag was amazing before don’t get me wrong but there’s juST SOMETHING ABOUT IT?????

\- I dunno if y'all know but sometimes with curly hair, if you cut it short, it gets evEN CURLIER WHY IS THAT A THING

-That being said, his hair is even curlier than before!!!!

 

*V:

\- hipster

\- wish i was kidding

-but i am not

-He didn’t get it just to do it though!

-The two of you were innocently taking pictures at a local park!

-He was the one taking pictures of you, but this time you decided it was your turn!

-So you take a few candid ones, but just to play around, you pretend to be him

-“Okay V, pose just like that, yes! Now tilt your head just a bit- PERFECT! Now look up and to the left? NICE, STAY LIKE THAT”

-He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable you were

-There’s nothing that could wipe the smile on his face!

-Except…maybe… one thing

-When he laid down on top of a short brick wall for a picture, he didn’t anticipate to lay his head straight down onto a wad of gum;;;;;

\- poor bby omg

-You got really upset and started cursing the gum, the wall, the person who put it there, thE RISING COLLEGE TUITIONS IN AMERICA!

\- mc, sweetheart, it’s just an accident please stop trying to blame the american government for gum in my hair

-The two of you decide to spend the rest of the day getting the gum out of his hair

-Easy solution: Getting a hair cut

-So the two of you go to the closest barber to get it done!

-He asks what you think he should get done, and you recommended an undercut!

-He can keep the floof, still have his side-swept bangs, and it’ll be all good!

-Loved your idea! So he went with it!

-When it was over with and he got a good look at it, he loved it even more!

-Truly appreciates your opinion and is exceptionally happy at the large smile on your face!!!

-He likes the feeling of when you run your hands through the top, but likes the look you get on your face more

-For a good day or so, asks you to take more pictures of him and his haircut!

\- LOOKS BEFORE HE PUTS HIS HEAD DOWN NOW THOUGH

*SAERAN:

-You were running from Saeyoung since you took the last PhD. Pepper

-So you needed protection!

-Who do you go for when you need protecting?

\- (Edgelord McGee) Saeran!

-You almost tackled him to the ground before hiding behind him as Saeyoung ran into the room behind you

-“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DRANK THE LAST ONE!!! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!!!”

-“SAEYOUNG, I’M SORRY!!!!!!! I’LL BUY YOU MORE!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!”

-Why the hell were the two of you yelling? He crossed his arms and glared at his brother

-“Hey, idiot, leave her alone. It’s just a drink, geez.”

-“JUST A DRINK???? SAERAN, IT’S HOLY NECTAR IN ITSELF!! IT IS NOT ‘JUST A DRINK’”

\- Uh yeah okay whatever

-He just stood there while the both of you bickered and he decided he had enough

-He started to walk out of the room when he felt something hit the back of his head?

-It didn’t hurt but something is definitely in his hair

-You went to spit your gum at Saeyoung (like a child) and the fuCKER DUCKED

-AND IT FLEW INTO SAERAN’S HAIR INSTEAD

-When he turned around, he saw the look of horror on both of your faces, before Saeyoung had to leave the room because he was about to laugh not about to die today (lmao peace MC)

-Slowly raised his hand to the spot in his hair and realized it was the gum you were chewing a little bit ago

-Goes completely blank. His resting bitch face becomes very apparent

-No death glare, just…. blank

-So you apologize profusely!! Offer to take him to get his hair cut!!!

\- okay but i dont wanna do that MC

-When he gets to the barber though, IMMEDIATELY DEATH GLARES AT THEM WHEN THEY COME AT HIM WITH SCISSORS

-He usually cuts his own hair, so having someone do it is very odd for him

-Not to mention some person he doesn’t know is coming at him with a sharp object

-You actually have to hold his hand so he doesn’t like, attack the hair dresser

-Doesn’t know how to feel when he sees the short hair, he liked the shaggy mess he had

-He decides that he can deal with it though when he sees how much you love it!

-You’re almost running your hand through the longer hair on the top, and you lightly run them over the shorter sides and it drives him CRAZY

-The sensations kill him, he blushes like mad and just sits in silence because???? What the hell is he supposed to do??? He doesn’t want you to stop

\- Still punches Saeyoung when he gets home though because it’s all his fault

*VANDERWOOD:

-Okay, listen,,,,,,

-It wasn’t even your fault!!!

-You’re just the one who pointed it out!

-During their mission, wherever they were hiding had the gum there, okay?

-“MC, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?” okay but i just said i didnt?

-Knows it wasn’t your fault but they’re just like???? So lost?

-Super angry because they can’t shower now!!!!

-Complains until you drag them to get their hair cut

-PISSED because they like their long hair!!! UHG

-Spends about an hour looking through the options and declines all of them

-You show them a picture of someone with an undercut and they immediately pointed it out

-“That one. I like that. Think I can pull it off?”

-Yes, yes you can

-They were calm throughout the whole thing, you thought they were going to put up a fight when the hair dresser came at them with scissors

-Makes you leave so they can surprise you with the big reveal at the end!

-You honestly didn’t recognize them, even when they were standing right in front of you

-“Hey there sweetheart”

-“Sorry I’m taken”

-“Uh yeah, by me, idiot”

-When you look up, hoOOO BOY

-YOU’RE LUCKY YOU WERE ALREADY SITTING DOWN

-OR YOU’D BE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR

-Since you didn’t say anything, they started to really worry that it looked bad

-500% ready to go back and fight the hair dresser

-You stood up abruptly and scared them a little, but as soon as you run your hand through their hair and down the side of their face lightly, they calm down and smile

-“So? What do you think? Is it terrible?”

-10/10 have to reassure them multiple times throughout the rest of the say that they look great and it really suits them!!!

-Embarrassed every time you tell them they look fan-fucking-tastic


End file.
